


Agleam

by mer_maider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), F/M, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Valentines, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mer_maider/pseuds/mer_maider
Summary: “You’re two ends of a puzzle piece, fitting perfectly into place. It may not seem like you can fit at first glance, the ends are jagged and you can’t quite see the image they’ll make, but when you move them together, they connect. Make a clear picture with the puzzle pieces.”It seems she doesn't quite fit with anyone but him.





	Agleam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haisai_andagii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/gifts).



> For Lotura Valentines 2019. I hope you like it <3

“Lift that skirt higher now, Allura.”

Lotor stopped, frozen in the halls of the Castle ship as he was passing a door left slightly ajar. With his hands behind his back and his ears now twitching from the familiar voice paired with such… _interesting_ words, he wondered if he was currently mistaken. Had he been lost in his own thoughts while making his way to the bridge to consult the star map?

Had he really just heard _Coran_ tell Allura to lift her skirt?

It would be horribly rude to barge in on an event he’d not been invited to taking place within the training deck of the Castle of Lions. He’d just earned Voltron’s trust – well most of the team’s trust – and to stick his nose in business he wasn’t a part of was not an attractive trait. Surely he’d misheard, and should just continue on his way.

“Back straighter. Shiro can’t position you properly if you’re all hunched over like that.”

“He’s too big, Coran.”

“You’re not _relaxing_. Take him in so he can take you in return. Hold her waist again, Shiro.”

Stars above, Lotor thought, glancing over at the door. What was going on in there? Obviously it wasn’t what his mind was foolishly assuming; there was too much evidence against it, though Lotor knew he had no place to judge. Coran would never be that involved in Allura’s more intimate affairs, and didn’t he just recently discover that the Black Paladin preferred men? Allura was _most certainly_ not a man. He was mistaking the whole situation. He should go.

Why weren’t his boots obeying him? In fact, he found himself focusing to find out more.

Horribly rude, Lotor cursed at himself. But his curiosity outweighed his manners. A weakness of his he thought he’d outgrown.

“Move _with_ him. You’re not fighting him, you’re supposed to be _in sync_.”

“She’s doing fine,” he heard Shiro faintly tell Coran. “I feel good. This feels good.”

“It’s not _good enough_ ,” Coran answered, voice heated. “Keep your hand on that shoulder, missy. I want you both sweating by the time this is done, at least then I know you tried. Now, Allura, open your legs wider.”

Lotor winced a bit, and when he couldn’t take it any longer, he moved without making sound to the door. He could be as silent as a shadow, sticking to the darkness to ensure he wouldn’t be seen. There was some misunderstanding here, and he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else until he knew the truth. With his shoulder against the door, Lotor leaned forward just a tad, peeked into the training deck.

He wouldn’t know how to feel if he spotted Allura and the Black Paladin in an intimate act of some… strange kind.

Coran stood off to the side, a displeased scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, watching the two carefully with a critical eye. Allura and Shiro were against each other, his weaponized arm around her waist, her small hand clutching his shoulder. Their other two hands were clasped together, his holding hers delicately as Allura’s tightened uncomfortably. Shiro pulled her against him, tried to move, to lead her.

Allura jerked a little in his embrace as her body accidentally moved in the wrong direction.

“No, no, no!”

Dancing, Lotor discovered as he watched them from the doorway. Shiro and Allura were dancing, and Coran was apparently coaching them. Or, he corrected as he watched Coran sigh dramatically and attempt to position her again, he was _trying_ to coach them, and becoming exceedingly frustrated while doing so. When he was somewhat satisfied, he had them start again. Shiro tried to give her an encouraging grin, muttered something to her that had her nodding and softly smiling back before he stepped with her, preparing to twirl her. Lotor lifted a white brow as his eyes carefully studied.

Princess Allura, he found, was a terrible dancer.

“Remember what I told you to focus on,” Coran began, circling them like a predator as he spoke to Allura. “You’re two ends of a puzzle piece, fitting perfectly into place. It may not seem like you can fit at first glance, the ends are jagged and you can’t quite see the image they’ll make, but when you move them together, they connect. Move _with_ him,” he repeated to her. “Make a clear picture with the puzzle pieces.” He then groaned when she stumbled again.

“This is pointless, Coran,” Allura huffed, removing herself from Shiro’s embrace. “I don’t understand why you’re making me do this.”

“You don’t _understand_? Princess, the entire Coalition and the Galra Empire will be attending this ball. Do you honestly believe that not one gentleman will ask you to dance?”

“I am fully capable of very politely declining.”

“You must dance at least once. It’s customary!”

“I don’t think Allura should have to dance if she doesn’t want to,” Shiro offered, rubbing the back of his neck. He really wanted to rub his aching toes from the stomping of her feet, but he didn’t want to make her feel worse. “Besides, the ball is to give the Coalition and the Empire an opportunity to get to know each other, and for Allura to speak with other commanders who’ve yet to understand we’re now in peacetime. It’s more important for her to focus on diplomacy than dancing.”

“Diplomacy and dancing go hand in hand with each other, Shiro, everyone knows that,” Coran hissed at him, as if it made all the sense in the world. “What if that commander asks the Princess, the _heart of Voltron_ , for a dance, and she snubs him? It could make or break their decision to fully support the end of the war if they feel Voltron does not truly care about them. Sure, it sounds all frivolous and arrogant, but that is how this game works. I’ve lived longer than the both of you, I have a say. And I say we start again.”

Allura didn’t want to stomp her foot in defiance, but she felt the urge coming on. “I’m aware of all the commanders attending this ball, Coran. I’m sure none of them will ask for a dance at the tail end of a ten thousand year war. We’ll be lucky if a disturbance doesn’t break out in the middle of dinner.”

“You’re preparing yourselves for a fight but not the possibility of a dance _at a ball_? You’re not thinking like a queen and _you’re_ not thinking like a commander yourself,” Coran said to Shiro, pointing a finger at him. “There _will_ be awkwardness and caution at this ball. This is where we put our differences aside for the sake of peace and prosperity. The face of the Coalition and the last Altean royal _must_ share a dance with a Galra to proudly show change. Someone like a high ranking general. Someone like Kolivan.”

“Excuse me.”

All three heads turned towards the door and the Emperor who’d spoken up standing in the threshold of it. Shiro lifted a hand in a small wave, Allura slightly blushed, and Coran only grinned.

“Maybe even someone like him,” he finished, gesturing to Lotor.

“I apologize for interrupting, but I couldn’t help overhearing,” Lotor began, walking further in the training area. The closer he got, the more he could hear the faint music coming from nearby speakers. “I wanted to put your minds at ease. All Galra attending this ball will not create a disturbance of any kind. They’ve been given strict orders, and I guarantee you they will not choose to disobey them. The Empire has already given its full support.”

“Yes, yes, no one’s really worried about that,” Coran said, waving a dismissing hand. All three leaders stared at him, and in the silence, he backtracked. “I know that’s what I just _said_. What I’m _trying_ to say, is that I want this ball to go over smoothly. The Altean kingdom must be well represented.”

Lotor brought his brows together. “Why would Altea not be well represented?”

Allura inhaled sharply as she tensed. Her heeled feet scurried forward, reaching out for Coran’s mouth before he could utter the mortifying confession. And in front of _Lotor_ of all people. “Coran, hush—”

“This one can’t dance,” he announced, jerking a thumb at a now heavily blushing Allura.

Lotor glanced at her, watched the way her pink cheeks lit up and her mouth now giving him an embarrassed toothy smile. Not only could he hear the music around them now, but he also took in her outfit he hadn’t noticed before, and the fact that her long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She wasn’t wearing her flight suit or her armor or even her formal Altean gown. What clothed her body for her dance lessons was a simple white dress, thick straps settling on her shoulders and the skirt reaching to her shins. When she moved her right arm, Lotor spotted a ring of fabric around her wrist attached to her skirt so that it would follow the movement of her hand. When Altea had thrived, it had been very fashionable for noblewomen to showcase their gown in a grand way as they were swept across the dance floor. Lotor was instantly interested to see such a fashion statement with his own eyes.

He thought she looked beautiful, even in an old dress meant for dance practice.

“This is where I’ve failed,” Coran told Lotor with emotion. “My girl is perfect in every way, but I have never been able to get the art of dance to click with her. Her mother and I tried before the war began, but there is some kind of disconnect between the music and her body that I just simply cannot… connect! My poor feet have been stomped on enough so I dragged Shiro in here to take over as her partner. You took one for the team, lad,” he said to Shiro, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You truly are the brave and manly one.”

Allura only covered her face with her hands.

“This… seems to be something that highly affects you,” Lotor mentioned to Coran, feeling a mix of pity and understanding for Allura. Never had he seen Coran so frazzled. Even his mustache was a bit disheveled.

“I’m at my wits’ end,” Coran replied, smoothing his orange hair back to realign escaped short locks. “Since she was a girl, Allura has excelled in combat and weapons training. She knows how to dress, how to speak, how to properly delegate and how to fly a ship. But this area is _the one_. These social functions are _important_. I just want everyone at the ball to believe in you and be impressed by you,” he then said to Allura. “The way I believe in you and am impressed by you.”

Allura’s gaze softened, her hands falling to her chest. “Coran,” she murmured affectionately.

He then crouched down, gesturing wildly at her feet in her worn heels with weary eyes. “But these feet won’t _listen to me_!” he announced with grief.

“Alright, let’s take a break,” Shiro said, grabbing Coran by his shoulders and hoisting him up. He started shoving the exhausted man towards the door. “You’re doing great, Allura. I’ll let this guy cool off and then I’ll come back to help you, okay?”

Allura sighed as the two left the training deck, then winced when she realized Lotor was still in the room, watching all of this. Hearing all of this. The Prince of the Galra - _Emperor_ \- now knew she’d never been able to dance, and was absolutely dreadful at it still. She’d been with Coran long enough not to let it bother her around him, and she’d oddly gotten over her initial humiliation with Shiro quite quickly when Coran had zipped off to find him. But Lotor was different. Lotor was… not Coran or Shiro or even the other paladins. How she felt around Lotor was something entirely different, something that made her stomach do flips and her eyes always linger on him.

This was probably the most embarrassing moment of her life.

“Sorry about all of that,” she squeaked suddenly, showing her teeth more than she should. “I promise you, this ball will be a success. Those who’ve pledged their allegiance to you will be most welcome among the Coalition. We’ll all have a great time and get to know each other and partake in a delightful feast. The paladins will look nice,” she rambled softly, then cursed herself for adding something so silly. She had to remind the younger ones to be on their best behavior. “Anyway, if there’s something you need, please don’t hesitate to ask any one of us, I think I’ll clean up in here and change and…” Swallowing, her cheeks now on fire, Allura spun away from him, focusing heavily on the nearby console that controlled the music.

Hopefully he would just go. Obviously he thought her a fool now, a fool who couldn’t dance, and would choose not to involve himself with her if it didn’t have to do with their alliance and universal peace.

The mere thought filled her with disappointment as she stared at the volume levels on the screen before her. She _liked_ being around Lotor. He somehow made her feel like Altea was right within her reach.

Instead of hearing his bootsteps removing himself from such an awkward situation, Allura watched carefully as his hand reached next to her, his fingertips touching those volume levels, and raising them a tad.

The instrumental Altean music around them increased.

Perplexed, she turned around to look at him, her eyes widening as he offered her one of his hands.

“Dance with me, Princess,” he said simply.

Allura’s gaze didn’t know what to focus on, his waiting hand or his unhesitating face. Back and forth she went, until her quivering voice spoke up.

“You don’t have to. You really don’t. I’m just going to decline any dance offers and focus on conversation. Answering any questions and guaranteeing safety is far more important.”

“This has nothing to do with the ball, Allura. This is simply for enjoyment. I would very much like to dance with you right now. Even more so if I will not get the chance when the Empire and Coalition come together.”

She stared up at him, quickly closing her mouth that had been hanging open. “I’m… I’m really not any good,” she muttered in confession.

He only lifted a shoulder to dismiss it. “I’m an exceptional leader. You’re in good hands, I promise you.”

She was nervous, and she didn’t think she could bear it if she accidentally tripped and fell onto her face in front of him, or worse, she thought with apprehension, frowning some. She could make _him_ trip and fall, and never want to come near her again. But as her gaze lingered on his own and the determination she could see in the blue hues, she felt a small sense of calm, and a greater sense of eagerness to be close to him, to touch him. To be held against him.

A bit timidly, Allura placed her hand in his, her skirt lifting with the movement.

She didn’t know how he did it, but Lotor instantly pulled her right into the correct position without any effort on her part at all. Allura blinked up at him, finding her other hand set on his shoulder, his arm around her waist and holding her securely against him. He was solid and warm and tall, taller than Shiro, and she swallowed when she realized there was no way this was going to work. They didn’t fit, she thought nervously. They didn’t fit like the puzzle pieces. How was she supposed to connect like a puzzle piece when they were drastically different sizes? They were nowhere near the same picture the puzzle pieces were supposed to create. Allura tensed when she felt one of his legs step out, to begin the steps.

And somehow, someway… she was dancing.

It didn’t feel like dancing, she thought, eyes a little wide and mouth pressed into a tight thin line. She knew her expression must look ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it as she took in the fact that she was gliding, that she had yet to stumble or land on his foot. It didn’t feel like dancing because it felt like she wasn’t doing anything at all to contribute, like she was completely at his mercy and he would move her like a doll. Her steps seemed to fall in line with his, from the way he guided them and the way he ever so slightly maneuvered her body to match him. Her breath slowly evened out, her hand in his finally releasing from a nervous death grip he seemed to allow on his own.

It wasn’t that she was submissive, Allura thought, feeling the swishing of her white skirt against her calves. He was leading her properly, stepping in a way that complimented her, guiding her as she needed to be guided. Fitting together.

_Like a puzzle piece._

“I’m… I’m dancing,” she said happily, smiling bright as she beamed up at him. The excitement momentarily threw her off, and Allura was certain she wouldn’t be able to keep up, that he would have to work to correct her. She fretted as her hand squeezed in his again.

“Relax,” he told her, easily righting her as he continued to twirl her about the room, the music flowing around them. “I’ve got you. You won’t fall, Princess. I won’t let you.”

There were those stomach flips again, she thought, keeping her gaze on his. It was much easier to follow him when she watched the blue of his eyes. “You’re very good at this,” she commented after a time.

“I am.”

Allura breathed out a laugh. “And also very humble, I see.”

“What makes you assume my governess didn’t force me into dance lessons of my own?” he asked lightly.

She waited a beat to think. “I suppose… something such as dancing wasn’t the skill I would think the Galra would impose upon their young.”

“It’s not. It is definitely not. But when the Prince is entrusted to a woman like Dayak, then she will absolutely make sure that Zarkon’s half-breed son will excel in every area under royalty there is.”

Allura made a face. The steps, the movement, seemed forgotten. They danced together as if they’d been doing it for years. “I can’t imagine that harsh woman dancing with you this way. You’re very graceful.”

Lotor smiled. “You can thank her, now that you’ve experienced my valuable poise and calm.”

Maybe it was his words, maybe it was the way he spoke them with his smooth voice. Maybe it was the way he moved her, held her, kept her close, but Allura felt herself blushing heavily. Surely the color of her flushing would be incredibly noticeable against the bright white of her dress and her pastel Altean markings. She tensed up.

“Don’t overthink it, Allura,” Lotor told her, leaning forward a little to regain control before she fell, causing her to ease back, his face close to hers. “Liken dancing to flying your Blue Lion. You pilot her through space as valiantly and as gracefully as you can, and she follows you, trusts you. Your hands are on her controls, as mine are on your body, but still, you work together. Together, you become one powerful defender,” he continued softly, his hand pressing firmly on her back and bringing her flush against him. He spoke right into her ear and made her shiver from the dulcet tone of his voice. “You’re connected. She feels what you feel. Do the same with me. If I feel calm and in control,” he murmured, lips against her ear, hand firmly on her spine, thumb brushing over her knuckles, “then so should you. And I do.”

Before she knew what was happening, Allura found herself being gently pushed out away from him, her feet obeying every unspoken command. With a simple tug, he brought her back towards him in a slow spin, the skirt of her dress breezing around her legs and falling elegantly when her other hand landed against his chest. She would’ve laughed, would’ve rejoiced from the success if she’d been with anyone else.

All Allura could do was stare into his eyes and submit to those incessant flips and squeezes in her lower stomach.

Usually, when dancing, she was clumsy and uncoordinated, frustrating when she simply couldn’t understand the moves and how to execute them perfectly. The combination of music and a twirl had never come easily to her.

But right now in Lotor’s arms… she felt as light as a springtime cloud.

With Lotor, she could see the picture the puzzle pieces made very clearly.

_A perfect fit._

“You’re doing so well, Allura,” he said to her, a proud gleam in his gaze as he swept her up again across the floor with lovely music surrounding them. Her heels clicked with every step. “You look like a queen.”

She gave an almost lazy half grin, soaking up his cool energy like a sponge, falling into the refined song playing just for them. Altea right within her reach, she remembered, and it felt like being home again, as if she could look out of a window and see the lush green fields and the mighty mountains of her home world. If the war had never happened, if things had been different between his parents and hers, perhaps they would be dancing like this exactly as they were now. An Emperor and a Queen, overseeing galactic peace as they walked in the footsteps of their fathers. The bliss of such a dream consumed her, made her eyes glow in need and wistfulness. When Lotor stepped away to spin her, she did so elegantly, beautifully. As if she’d had the skill this whole time. He then carefully eased her into the crook of his arm and dipped her. The expected move made her face light up, as he knew it would.

But when he brought her back up, the hand that should’ve gone back on his shoulder snuck under the long locks of his hair, arm hooking around his neck. Closer now, and he could feel the movement of her chest with every breath upon his own, could see a certain light sprinkled in her bright blue eyes. Their feet stopped moving, and Lotor felt the slightest of rubs from her fingertips against the side of his neck, watched the way her mouth opened ever so slightly because now he was staring at her lips. Her lids lowered, her chin tilting upwards. And like a gravitational pull, he found himself leaning down closer to her, unable to reel himself back.

The music around them stopped.

The change was instant and great, and yanked them out of the dream, out of the dance that had momentarily gone forgotten. He eased back, and didn’t miss the very soft sigh she tried to hide. There were more important matters that needed their attention, he told himself, and countless lives on the line.

But he kept her hand in one of his.

He gave her a comforting smile. “You’re a natural.”

It took her a tick or two to respond, to ignore those flips and squeezes still inside her body. She laughed softly and shrugged. “I’m not. I just had an outstanding partner to guide me this time.”

His thumb found her knuckles again. If only he weren’t wearing gloves so he could feel her skin. “I hope, then, that I will be given another opportunity to sweep you off your feet at the ball.”

The sudden excitement she felt welled up in her chest, but she tried to keep it at bay. “For once, I will look forward to it. It appears I can only manage the steps with you.”

“I’m at your service, Princess,” he told her, then brought her hand up to press a simple kiss to the back of it. “You should escape to your quarters now for a rest before your caretaker returns.”

“Yes,” she murmured, and not so coherently as he slid his hand from hers. She quickly shook her head to clear it. “Right. Yes. Yes, that is a very good idea.”

With one last smile and a slight bow of his head, he backed up towards the exit to leave her. “Allura.”

She lifted her hand in a slight and silly wave and watched him go. “Lotor.”

When she was alone, she let out a long and heavy sigh, one that sounded very dreamy to her ears, but at the moment she could hardly seem to care. She found she couldn’t wait for the night of the ball to arrive, and felt not one flutter of nervousness when it came to sharing a dance, when all eyes would be on her and the Emperor.

She liked dancing with him. She liked being around him.

Not too much longer until she would get to glide with him again, to experience that delight of a dream once more.

Instead of sneaking away before Coran returned, Allura found herself restarting the music, falling into the melody of Altea coming from the speakers. With a peaceful expression on her face and a flutter in her heart and air beneath her heels, she twirled around the training deck in bliss and hummed along to the song.

 

 


End file.
